


You Scared Me

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accident, Barcelona Test 1 2015, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark didn't get much information on Fernando's crash from where he was. And what he did find only worried him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Scared Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad to hear Fernando is alright :') So I guess we all deserve some webbsono :') 
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It felt weird. He still wasn’t used to it all going on without him. At least this time he had his own stuff to be doing, rather than just staring at his laptop screen even though he promised he was going to get that work done. It hadn’t worked; he needed to feel attached even if the sport went on without him. He still liked to feel like part of the circus, even if it was just on the peripheral.

Mark locked his phone screen; Fernando was still in the pits at the moment. Nothing going on. And even though Fernando bit his tongue a lot when talking about the new team and the new car and the new project Mark knew how much this limited running was pissing him off. He knew how badly the Spaniard would want to get in the car and do lap after lap, clocking up the mileage and getting a real feel for the car. But new projects meant teething reliability. And it just meant they had to go through it all again.

It was a lot later when Mark checked the testing times once more. They were nearly at the lunch break so Mark thought he would check the data before giving Fernando their usual lunchtime call to _really_ hear about how testing was going. He scrolled through the updates he had missed, his eyes skimming for Fernando’s name, stopping just for a moment every time he found it.

It seemed McLaren had finally got the car sorted out; Fernando now being out on track doing six-lap stints. Still not enough but at least it was something. Hopefully the afternoon would bring Jenson more luck when he took over the wheel and they could finally get some proper testing done. With only ten minutes to go Mark decided to watch the live updates roll onto the screen.

He bit his lip when the red flag came out. Scrolling down he read the update that said Fernando had just improved his time so he knew the Spaniard was out on track. He hoped on everything that it wasn’t Fernando. For once it wasn’t the McLaren with woes but some other team. Any other team. He waited impatiently for the update to flash up.

Stone lead dropped in his stomach when it was confirmed Fernando was still out on track; he had brought out the red flag.

It got a bit worse when it was announced Fernando had crashed.

Mark was on his feet when he read there was an ambulance at the scene.

Everything started to fall apart around him. He hit the refresh button desperately, looking for more information but there seemed to be nothing. Hoping across onto twitter did nothing to help him. Too many theories on what had happened, too many things that made Mark feel like the ground was slipping from under his feet. Nothing official but then no one was confirming anything. No one was saying anything.

And then he was airlifted to hospital.

“You alright?” Mark tried to blink the tears out of his eyes but it didn’t work. Instead they decided to splash down his cheeks. “Woah, Mark, what-?”

“-Fernando.” Mark choked, sinking back into the chair he had been sitting on. Whoever it is took the phone from his hand, scanning the screen. Mark didn’t care. He dropped his head in his hands. He needed to be there. Why did they have to be in different countries? Why couldn’t they have just been in the same place? Mark couldn’t seem to catch his breath.

“Ok, try and calm down. Don’t read anything more just get yourself over there.” Mark looked up, more than thrilled to see Ann holding his phone out to him. “I’ll sort out this stuff, Ok?”

“What if he’s not alright?” Mark whimpered, unable to shake the things he had already read from his mind. Ann crouched in front of him.

“He will be, sweetie. Just get yourself there, OK? The sooner you’re there the sooner you’ll know.” Handing Mark a tissue Ann rubbed his arm as he tried to calm himself down.

“Thanks…” He muttered, sniffing slightly. She squeezed his shoulder.

“He’ll be alright, Mark. He’s a fighter.” She promised, standing as he did. Mark just prayed she was right.

\- - -

His head felt groggy and he felt extremely sleepy. The day felt like it was on going, like it would never end. He still felt a bit dazed and even though they had said he was all right Fernando was more than Ok with spending the night in the hospital. He felt completely drained of energy and he had no idea what the time was. He yawned widely, opening his eyes a fraction to see if he could gauge the time.

It looked dark around him, so he took a guess at it being late. _Good._ He thought; that meant he was allowed to be asleep. Fernando tried to shuffle into a more comfortable position but the bed appeared too small for that. He huffed in an annoyed manner, hating the restrained feeling he had hovering over him. He just didn’t feel like he could move. And now he couldn’t even move his right arm…. Was it stuck? Fernando frowned in that direction, trying to work out what was going on.

He caught a glimpse of red, which confused him further. Who in red would be here to see him?

“Beppe?” Fernando mumbled, still not opening his eyes very much. Not that he couldn’t but he didn’t want to. It because clear fast it wasn’t Beppe. It also became clear as to why he couldn’t move his right arm.

“Don’t you ever fucking do that to me again.” Mark breathed, resting his forehead against Fernando’s. Fernando couldn’t help but smile a little. “I’m serious, Fernando. You scared the shit out of me.”

“Do not do it on purpose.” Fernando smiled a little, opening his eyes properly so he could look at Mark. His eyes were red.

“I was so worried…” Mark muttered, closing his eyes and holding Fernando close. Fernando curls his fingers into Mark’s hair, pressing a kiss gently to his closed eyelid.

“Am ok. Just a little bump.”

“A little…?” Mark shook his head, forcing the tears away. Fernando was fine. He knew that now. “It was a 30G hit, mate.”

“Really?” Fernando asked, slightly shocked. Mark nodded.

“Not a little bump.”

“No… Guess not…” Fernando sighs, wrapping his other arm around Mark and cradling him against his body. The Australian rested his head on Fernando’s chest, hearing the soothing thump-thump of his heartbeat that was being echoed by the machine to Fernando’s right. Fernando rubs one hand softly up and down Mark’s back, playing the material of his Porsche jacket under his fingers.

It suddenly hit him.

“Hold on.” Fernando frowned a little. Mark looked up at him. “Are supposed to be doing a Porsche thing.”

“I did it earlier.” Mark said, moving back into the chair that had been set up for him, moving it as close to Fernando’s bed as he could. “You’re the one who got yourself put in intensive care.”

“But that is not finished. You tell me is a couple of days.”

“Priorities, mate.” Mark smiled lightly, kissing the back of Fernando’s hand. Fernando frowned at him.

“But am fine.”

“But I didn’t know that did I?” Mark explained, brushing the hair out of Fernando’s face. “I just saw you crashed, had to go in an ambulance and then there was no more information. Everyone was speculating you passed out in the car, got electrocuted, was intoxicated by fumes.” Mark was interrupted by Fernando’s laughter. “It’s not funny mate, I was freaking out.”

“Was not electrocuted. And did not pass out.” Fernando grinned, relaxing back on his pillows. “The media is funny.”

“Yeah, well when you don’t answer your phone-”

“-Was in the motorhome, Mark.” Fernando sighed, closing his eyes. “Why would I have it in the car?”

“I know. I’m just saying it worried me. I was worried.”

“Just like when I get no information when you crash in Brazil…” Fernando yawned, opening his eyes to look at Mark. Mark gifts him a soft smile.

“And I was fine too.”

“Yes but I could not come to your hospital. Had to wait until the next day. Was torture. Did not sleep.”

“I know, Nano. I know.” Mark nodded, lining his chair up with Fernando’s bed and resting his head on his shoulder. “What are we going to do with us, eh? We’re a liability to each other.” Mark joked softly. Fernando linked their fingers together.

“Are racing drivers… Occupational hazard.”

“You can say that again.” Mark nodded. “Maybe we should just get safer jobs….”

“You can.” Fernando smiled, looking down at Mark. He had his eyes closed but his grip on Fernando’s hand got tighter.

“I thought I’d lost you…” Mark admitted quietly. It pulled a lump up in Fernando’s throat.

“Cannot get rid of me that easy.” Fernando joked, trying to cut the tension in the room. But it didn’t work; the joke fell flat. Mark looked up at him with sad eyes. “Am here, Mark. Am Ok.”

“I know, mate.” He exhaled, still trying – and failing – to get closer to Fernando. “I just don’t know what I’d do if-”

“-Do not talk like this, Mark. Am Ok.” Fernando pressed. “Am fine.”

“I love you, Fernando. I really don’t know what I’d do wi-” Fernando cut Mark’s words off by kissing him. He didn’t want to hear Mark talk like that; it scared him. This was just one accident. One tiny little accident. It could have happened to anyone. But he understood why Mark was on edge. Everything was still too fresh, too recent. It wasn’t long enough ago to be something that wasn’t playing on their minds. Fernando tangled his hand into Mark’s hair.

“Am not going anywhere.” Fernando whispered, holding Mark close.

“You don’t-”

“-Please do not.” Fernando begged, looking into Mark’s eyes. “Am Ok. We focus on that. Getting me better again.”

“I love you.” Mark repeated seriously. Fernando smiled.

“I know it, Mark. I know it with all my heart. And You know I love you too, with everything I have.” Mark kissed him softly, wrapping his arms around his body. He broke the kiss when he felt Fernando pulling him closer.

“Nano-?”

“-Please?” Fernando looked up at him cutely, trying to manoeuvre Mark into his bed. Mark couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“This isn’t going to work.”

“We make it work.” Fernando beamed, lifting himself from the bed a little so Mark could slide behind him. He wrapped the Australian’s arms around his torso, exhaling happily when they were both comfortable. “Now I will be able to sleep and you get no neck ache.”

“You’re an idiot.” Mark smiled, pulling Fernando closer and kissing his temple. Fernando rested his hands on top of Mark’s linked ones.

“The idiot you love.” Fernando grinned. Mark pulled him closer.

“Wouldn’t change you for the world, mate.” He mumbled into Fernando’s hair, inhaling the sweet scent of the man he couldn’t live without. Fernando turned his head until he could reach Mark’s lips, using Mark’s arms around him to steady himself.

“Cheesy line.” Fernando smiled against Mark’s lips. Mark couldn’t help but reciprocate.

“You love it.” Mark smirked. “Now sleep. I want you kicking arse next weekend.”

“Maybe if we can get the car going…” Fernando muttered as they both get comfortable again.

“It will, Nano. You’ll make it win.” Mark said, rubbing his hands gently up and down Fernando’s sides. Fernando closed his eyes, easily falling back into the sleep he was in before now Mark’s arms were around him, taking thoughts of standing on the top step with him.


End file.
